helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujii Rio
|image = KSIFujii.jpg |caption = Fujii Rio promoting "Kobushi Sono Ichi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = May 2013 |generation1 = 19th Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Team Okai |blog = |sig = Fujiirioautograph15ddd.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Fujii's Autograph }} Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) is a member and the sub-leader of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a trainee at the 2013 test event on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls. Biography ]] Early Life Fujii Rio was born on March 4, 1999 in Aichi, Japan. 2011 In 2011, Fujii participated in the S/mileage second generation audition and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to join S/mileage. She also participated in the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition and made it to the third round, but she chose the S/mileage audition instead. 2013 On May 5, Fujii was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. In June, Fujii participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Fujii would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. On March 8, during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, Fujii Rio was announced sub-leader of Kobushi Factory. 2016 On March 4, Fujii celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event titled Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2017 On March 7, Fujii celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event titled Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2017, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On May 12, Fujii announced than she would be graduating from Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project at the end of the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour as she wants to devote herself to become a teacher or nurse."こぶしファクトリー 藤井梨央に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-12. | width = 70% | text = Thank you for your continued support towards Hello! Project and Kobushi Factory The sub-leader of Kobushi Factory (Magnolia Factory), Rio Fujii will graduate Kobushi Factory (Magnolia Factory) and Hello! Project this summer with the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour. Rio is going to high school since this spring but, with her test of last year, she thought again about her future and before becoming a Hello! Pro Kenshusei, she had another dream, becoming a teacher or nurse. She made herself the request of devoting herself into her studies. She thought about the balance between her activities with Kobushi Factory (Magnolia Factory) but she was worried, and after many discussions, it came to the conclusion of a graduation. Currently, her activities will continue with the "Live Tour 2017 Spring ～PROGRESSIVE～", the release of their new single "Sharara! Yareruhazusa / Eejanaika Ninjanaika", the release of the movie "JK Ninja Girls". Thank you for your continued support towards Rio Fuji as well as Kobushi Factory (Magnolia Factory). UP-FRONT PROMOTION Representative Director Takeshi Nishiguchi }} Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and a younger brother. |-|Education= When Fujii joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third year middle student. She graduated from high school in March 2017. Fujii began her first year of university in April 2017."⊂((みなさんへご報告。藤井梨央))⊃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-12. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fujii Rio has acquired: *'Hirose Ayaka:' Fujii is good friends with Hirose Ayaka in Kobushi Factory. She often takes blog pictures with her, the pair is referred to as "Rio-Pan" a combination of their nicknames "RioRio" and "Aya-pan". *'Makino Maria:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Makino Maria. |-|Name Meaning= Fujii's given name, "Rio", means pear tree (梨) and center (央); therefore, the "center of a pear tree". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fujii Rio: *'RioRio' (りおりお): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *'Nickname:' RioRio (りおりお) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 150cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' (2015-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Gymnastics, Forward shoulder roll *'Hobbies:' Piano *'Motto:' "Gashinshoutan" (臥薪嘗胆; Struggling against difficulties for the sake of vengeance) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Sports:' Handball *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Mikan *'Looks Up To: ' Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi Discography :See also: List:Fujii Rio Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.02.23 Greeting ~Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena~ Publications Photobooks *2017.03.25 Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station Music Video *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow Trivia *She learned of Hello! Project through her mother, who is a fan of Tsunku and Sharam Q. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Hello! Project. *She wants to become popular and perform at year-end TV shows and specials. *She wants to be an intelligent idol who goes on quiz shows and gets rid of the stereotype that idols are idiots. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in Hello! Project knowledge and throwing handballs really fast. *Her dream was to join the Hello! Project she's always loved and admired. Her other dream is to attend university like Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi. *She thinks the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was trying to balance the program and her studies at the same time. *Her favorite Hello! Project group is °C-ute, and her favorite member is Yajima Maimi. *The first Hello! Project concert she went to was the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were her generation-mates. They all had the same lessons and time to improve, so she didn't want to fall behind. She didn't want to lose to anyone who joined after her, either. Her rivals in Kobushi Factory are Hirose Ayaka and Hamaura Ayano. *She loves Hello! Project, which is why she took the S/mileage and Morning Musume auditions, but after she failed, she was upset so she tried the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition to still be a part of Hello! Project. *She only listens to Hello! Project music. *She wants to try singing "Kimagure Princess" by Morning Musume. *Her favorite historical figure is Prince Shotoku. *When asked what her first impression of Tsunku was, she said he had long hair. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is incredibly good, so I want to focus more on your singing. I want you to mimic people who are much much better than you. It might be good to try copying Western singers. Dancing, good. Expressions, good. " *On the last day of the stage play Week End Survivor, Sudou Maasa gave Rio a special Berryz Koubou T-shirt. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Fujii's role within the group is "Factory Manager that Keeps the Time".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) See Also *Gallery:Fujii Rio *List:Fujii Rio Discography Featured In *List:Fujii Rio Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Reference External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Other blogs: Morning Musume/Berryz Koubou/C-ute tour blog cs:Fujii Rio de:Fujii Rio es:Fujii Rio Category:Fujii Rio Category:2013 Additions Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:Group Leaders Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Yellow Member Color Category:2017 Departures Category:Members currently attending university